A Savior lit with Hellfire
by Phantasm of Chaos
Summary: A utopia of peace and innocents, a wasteland crafted from nightmares, and a never ending battle between these two force is soon threaten by an unyielding force that seek dominance over all that will stop at nothing to create a world off of the pain and suffering of other. The Only thing standing between this corruptive paradise, is the aid of an unlikely hero.
1. CH 1 Walking amoung Them

A Savior Lit with Hellfire

Chapter 1  
Walking among them

After pulling the burning hot piece of metal out of the furnace with a pair of tongs, a man sporting a pair of thick gloves that covered his hands and arms up to his elbows, an apron that covered his front, and a mask and bandanna set that covered up his head, brought the red hot bar of metal over to an anvil and picked up a Hammer with his free hand, and started to beat the edges of the bar into the approximate shape.

After beating the edges of the bar into a double-edge sword, the blacksmith dunked the heated metal in a large bucket of cool water. Once the steam from the small pool stopped rising from the bucket, the man pulled out the shaped bar and rested it on a table before he proceeded to remove his gloves and make-shift mask.

The man looked like he was in his mid-twenties, a lightly tanned skin, a narrow face, a wide v-shaped scar on his forehead and black hair with a streak of white in the center of the mesh.

After removing his bandanna and wiping his forehead with it, the blacksmith the grabbed one end of the sword that would soon be the handle and brought in over to the stone and began to sharpen the edges.

Within minutes of sharpening the edge, the young man pulled the sword away and examined the blade with his brown and green eye, but was interrupted when someone called out "Hey Robbie, you got my swords?!" The man turned to see a fairly muscular, for a skinny, tan man wearing a brown leather vest and had brown smooth hair and brown squinting eyes.

The man, Robbie, turned to the customer and called out "Give me a minute Hick." He placed the unfinished weapon down and walked over to the corner of the shop to grab two leather bags filled with about a dozen of swords in each and handed them to the man.

"Thanks Robbie." Kin spoke with gratitude and he held both bags with once arm and handed a small bag of coins to the blacksmith with his free arm.

Taking the payment, Robbie could shout out as the man left "Anytime."

Taking the sack of gold coins in hand, Robbie mused how business had been booming ever since the mercenary got here.

To put it simple, Caene, the town Robbie resided in, was one of the nation's border towns that lied on the line between the nations that was governed by the shield alliance, and Bad Lands where the Queen of the Dark elves and her demonic forces reside.

Said demonic forces included varies monster ranging from pint sized, but nefarious Imps, the beastly multi-headed Cerberus, and the most commonly seen, but still destructive Orges. These creature take delight in brutalizing the villages on the outskirts of Eostia, ranging from burning down houses, to killing villagers, to Raping women, with the last part they particularly enjoy.

Realizing his knuckles were turning white from making his fist to tight, Robbie Reyes calmed down before he felt his sparks ignite from within.

Deciding to drown out the thought of Ogres and Monsters with more positive thoughts, such as the vanguards that have been leading the charge against the Dark elves and their forces who were known as the Shield Alliance Princesses. Seven of the seemingly most powerful and influence rulers of Eostia, that govern the lands south of the Badlands.

Although Reyes didn't know much about the Princesses himself, but the stories told by the soldiers and the mercenary that not only were each princess beautiful beyond comparison, but each had a special trait that contributed to the protection of the land, such as Princess Alicia Arctours was a master tactician on the battlefield despite her young age, and Kaguya had perfected the art of talisman to the point of detecting and sealing spiritual embodied forces.

The princess of Rad particularly unnerved Robbie as rumor had it, the princess had single handedly banished several evil spirit sent to spy on her land by the Dark Queen with a single tailsmen.

Robbie thanks his lucky star that Princess Kaguya had never visited this particular town. No doubt the priestess would had sensed his presence and would probable label him as a threat, for said blacksmith had possessed a dark secret that he kept from everyone.

'Which is still the most aggravating thing you could have thought of doing.' A voice rang that the lone occupant of the shack heard, and almost fearfully recognized as the dark spirit/Source of his power, Ellie Marrow.

'What do you want Ellie?' Robbie thought as to communicate with the spirit.

'Oh I don't know, maybe you getting with the program and finding some victims for me to torture! If that not too much to ask of course.' Ellie asked in a mixture of excessive outrage and controlled sweetness in his tone that made Robbie want to chew on a rock.

'Oh that's a great Idea, go out 'hunting' and risk one of the knights of the alliance catching me wind of me, and forming a task force just to exorcist me! Killing you and sending you back to hell by the way!' Robbie sternly replied.

Instead of hearing a growl from his 'other half' he heard Ellie actually laugh before thinking 'Aww I didn't know you cared.' His mockery was not lost to Robbie, who only scowled.

'I don't.' Robbie ended the conversation and brought himself back to the real world and turned his attention to the shop. Thankfully, he had already fulfilled all of his orders for the day so all that was left was to clean up the shop for the next blacksmith to take over.

With the shop in order, Robbie locked up the store and left through the front door towards the markets and picked up a slab of beef with the pay he got. After getting the meat, he proceeded to the church at the center of the town to make one last stop before returning home for the day.

While the frame outside of the building looked sketchy at best, most of the holy statue that decorated the grounds looked new and well taken care off, most likely by the children and the missionaries that resided here from time to time.

Suddenly, Robbie felt something jump onto his back, followed a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and laughter that The young man instantly recognized, but said nothing.

"Gotch ya." Robbie recognized the voice belonging to his younger brother Gabriel. Said young man was about average height for a twelve year old kid, with mess shoulder length brown hair, a thin face, and eyes filled with childhood innocence.

Robbie played along with his brother's antic and reached behind himself while shouting "No, Got you!" Grabbing his younger brother by the arm, he gently lanked him from his back, to his front. Keeping his brother firmly in place as the kid playfully struggled against his older sibling iron grip.

Gabriel, with his Brother's lax posture combined with his thrashing, caused his older brother to collapse on to the ground, allowing the younger of the two to press the advantage and pin Robbie in place. Not hear any of it, Robbie weakly wrestled out of Gabriel's grip and was about to end the fight in his favor when he heard a soft voice rang out "Now, now that enough you two." A low, scolding tone caused both boys to look up to see a young woman the same age as Robbie, with short deep blue hair, greenish-blue eyes, with her band decorated with decorative clips, pale skin, all dressed up in a Black and white Nun robe.

"Sister Satsuki!" Gabriel yelled out as he got off of Robbie ran over to hug the nun, who returned the gesture with her own.

Robbie, after getting back on his feet, walked over to the pair and said "Thanks for looking after him Satsuki."

The Nun shook her head as she spoke "Don't worry about it Reyes." Let go of the younger boy to hand him off to his brother and continued "Please don't haste to ask for any assistants from the church if you're ever in trouble."

"We'll do." Robbie nodded in appreciation before grabbing Gabe's hand and leading him out of the courtyard to the residential area.

Satsuki merely bowed her head and folded her hands so she could pray a little for the Reyes Brother's wellbeing.

"Making sure those two receive an extra blessing from our Goddess Satsuki?" A voice, breaking the girl out of her traces, turns to see a fellow nun, who mostly wore a heavy black and white robe to hide her figure, while only showing her blond bangs sticking out of her hood.

Satsuki's cheeks redden as she was overthinking her senior's word and instinctively turned away "No Sister Rosaria, I was just asking the Goddess to watch over them. Well with Robbie working so hard at the blacksmiths, and taking care of Little Gabriel, I just…" A hand landing on her shoulder, seizing her rambling enough to turn back to see the gentle smile of Rosaria.

"No need to fret Satsuki…" The blond Nun sooth her fidgeting Junior. "Now I want to help with the final preparation for our field trip with the children tomorrow." Rosaria spoke in a tone that transformed the atmosphere from a childish, to a strict business.

Satsuki forced herself out of her spaz, to realign her attention to the special treat she and her senior had been planning for the orphan residing in the church. As they were walking back, she glanced back at her junior, who still had a tint of pink on her cheeks, and thought 'Ah to be young and in love.' She mused as she opened the doors to the church.

Back with the Reyes Brother, the duo had just arrived at a little wooden cabin they called home. While not big, it was big enough to fit two small beds, and a table with chairs, and just outside of the cabin was a small fire pit.

"Gabe…" Robbie spoke up, grabbing his littler brother's attention "Go inside and grabbed some bread and a pan from the cabin, I'll start a fire for the meat."

Gabe lightened up at the plan for meat being tonight's special dinner, seeing how rare they have such delicacy. "Bread and pans coming right up!" The child yelled out as he ran into the cabin, leaving Robbie in the yard, chuckling as he began to set up the fire pit.

After stacking the wood and glancing around, Robbie was relieved to see no one was around to see the young man lite the fire the way he was about to. By lowing his hand on to a log, and taking a deep breath, his fingers glowed a bright red and the fire took right off. Not a second later Gabe ran out with a black pan in one hand, and a loaf of bread in the other.

"Good Job Gabe!" Robbie praised his brother, as the boy laid the items on the ground.

The younger child merely smiled at the praise before handing over the skillet to the chef of the two. After placing the pan on the fire and allowed it to heat up, Robbie hastily placed the meat in the pan, licking his lips as he heard the soon to be dinner sizzle. Turning to his brother, who had drool falling from his lips, Robbie smiled at the simple pleasure he and his brother had shared this evening

'Boring!' Ellie mentally yelled out.

(On The Border of Eostia and the Badlands)

The red rocky ground crackled under the pressure of hundreds of ogre.

The March was led A single ogre who wore not only the cloths that cover up most of his sickly green skin, but a club strapped to his back, and had his hair tied in a ponytail.

The Ogre leader looked over the horizon as he marched forwards frown at what he was about to do for his Queen and his brothers.

* * *

Hello Fans and Newcomer to my latest Project and an itch I just had to scratch. I do hope you'll enjoy this story as I write it alongside 'High school FXD' and 'I am Iron Man.'

And now to address the Elephants in the room.

-First: Since I'm writing three different stories at the same time, it will take me a little longer to post. However, leave a positive review below and it will give me an ego boost and motivate me to write faster.

-Second: I would like to ask to bear with me on many of the fact I will be making up for the Kuroinu Universe, since it is a hentai genre, it provides little plot and even fewer character depiction. So when it comes to such things as individual characteristic, I will try and get creative and make believable and maybe relatable personality for the Kuroinu Cast. I will also be 'burrowing' a few facts and story ideas from the Fan-made game Kuroinu Rebellion by Lionheart (With his permission). While I can't play the Demo myself, I've seen videos on the Creator's Youtube Channel.

-Third: If you're wondering why I chose the Ghost Rider of all people to play Hero in the story instead of something easier like Naruto, etc, etc. I like the Ghost Rider, and I just feel like he's a very underappreciated Character and the Current Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes I could defiantly have some fun with in this story as he not only try to save the world, but support his little brother, trying to stay out of trouble in his new home and keeping the source of his power, aka his murderous Uncle, at bay.

-Fourth: Regarding Robbie's presence in the Kuroinu-verse, I can only provide a blanket explanation when during the end of the Secret wars, When Victor Von Doom merged the Marvel multiverse into one plain of existence called Battleworld. Robbie fell through the cracks of existence upon the collapse of Battleworld before Black Panther used the infinity Stones to reset reality.

-Fifth: Rest assured, that I will try and make this story a bit more political to add drama and I'll thrust poor old Robbie right in the middle of it.

-Sixth: Regarding the Pairing. Without a doubt this will be a Harem with a few (at least) of the Princess Knight and the Dark Elves, but I'm a little uncomfortable adding two of the Knights, both Claudia and Luu Luu. My reason for this being I'm neither into NTR, or Loli Fan. While I my work around Luu Luu character so that she will be in the Harem without any Lemon Scenes, Claudia maybe a tall order seeing as she is married and killing off her husband just so she could be paired up with the main Hero seems like a step to far.

That all I can think of you guys would be question me on, but if you have any other question, don't hesitate to ask, but please don't be all high and mighty about it.

-And a special message to all you Flamers out there. This Fanfic, for however bad it might be written, is only something I do to kill time and relax when I'm not working. It's not something I get paid to do, or something that could potential Save the Human Race. If there are any grammar mistakes that I don't catch, and it just bugs the hell out of you, I'm sorry, but I'm only human and I'm not going to spend a fortune on grammar lessons, just to make a fun hobby into a working project.

-However, if you're just one of those Flamer that just Complains for the sake of Complaining, or just to act mean. Well I just pity you KKK/Neo-Nazi/White Supremacist Wannabe who abuse your first amendment right because you're either don't know how to live life beyond hating it, or don't know how to enjoy it without making others suffer. In either case, I'll just stay as far away from you guys as possible and let you live out your remaining years alone with your hatred. (Mike Drop)


	2. CH 2 Revved up and Roaring

As per Fanfiction standard Procedure:  
I don't own the rights to Kuroinu (Which is own by Liquid)  
or Ghost Rider (Which is own by Marvel)

And now a word to my reviewers.  
 **Edboy4926** -Glad you like it. Sadly, all comic book incarnation of the Ghost Rider have limited control over their power. At best they coexist with their demons. Robbie, who houses a human spirit, is no exception.

 **Ben56** -Thanks for your approval. Sadly, I'm still on the bench about adding Claudia to the harem. Just killing off her husband, just so Robbie can be there to pick up the pieces, make me feel like a jerk and a pervert (Which I am, but even I have lines I don't cross), but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. P.S. Sorry I couldn't read your own Kuroinu fanfic, but I can't speak Spanish, and the website hasn't developed a universal translator for dummies.

 **Ragna** -Same problems as just killing the husband, only I feel more like a jackass than before.

 **Wolfbane420** -Glad you liked it! And you are correct that Luu-luu is a Halfling, but she still looks like a loli.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Revved up and Roaring**

 _Roars of cheers and howls rang across a colosseum-like arena, from a crowd that was quite a collection of people ranging from humans, to animal-men, and whatever else you could possible label, roaring at the top of their lungs._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen…!" Everyone with in the stadium looked up to see a blonde haired man dressed in an extravagant suit, speaking on a floating disc "Welcome one and all to Battleworld's very own, Killiseum. Home to the Road Warriors of Hell, the Spirit of Ignitions, THE GHOST RACERS!" he shouted as flames erupted around the edge of the Race track._

 _Robbie tightened up his gloves as he stared down the road in front of him, to distract him from the vicious competition, who were revving up their vehicles beside him in the other stables._

 _'For Gabe…' Robbie thought before his vision brightened up._

The morning sun shined through the cracks of the shack, right on its owner's eyes. After letting out a groan, Robbie rolled over to see his little brother sound asleep. Although reluctant, he needed to get to the shop early to help his boss out with today's orders.

'For Gabe.' Reyes Thought as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and gently shook him "Time to get up." He spoke up, grinning as he heard his brother Groan and stare at him with groggy eyes.

"Five more minutes…" Gabe whispered before weakly shutting his eyes and rolling over.

Robbie smiled as he shook his head. Getting out of the shared bed, The Older Reyes made his way to the shelfs and took out what was left of the bread from last night.

After grabbing some water from the bucket with a couple of wooden cups, he walked back over to his napping brother and shook him once more "Come on Buddy, remember, the church is going to take you outside in the valleys today."

Gabe's eyes lit up at that and hopped out of bed, bouncing around the house in joy.

Robbie, although smirking at his younger brother's antics, was worried for the child welfare going outside of the village. While he had faith in the mercenaries, and the few knight housing here, adding to the fact there hasn't been any attacks in weeks, anything could happen after all. However, Sister Satsuki assured him and that a half a dozen members of the Kuroinu Mercenary would act as escort for her, and the five children including Gabriel, easing the elder Reye's worries.

After finale getting the boy to calm down enough to eat some breakfast, The Reyes Brother were out the door and on their way to the church, meeting up with Sister Satsuki in the garden with four other children surrounding her.

Spotting the pair, the young nun wave to the pair while shouting "Good Morning!"

Robbie and Gabe waved back, with the youngest of the pair putting more enthusiasm in his gesture.

Once Gabriel joined the other kids, Robbie turned to Satsuki "Are you sure it's safe to go outside the border?" he asked with obvious concern.

Satsuki, although understood Robbie's concern, smiled in reassurance as she answered "We'll only be spending a couple hours at most outside the Robbie. Even then, we have a half dozen mercenary guiding us, and Lady Maia even lent a couple of her best knights to escort us." She explained the security detail to the worried sibling.

"Lady Maia's here?!" Robbie asked, shocked that one of the rulers was actually here.

Satsuki smiled as she continued "Yes, Why did you think I scheduled the field trip today?"

Robbie returned her smile with his own as he thought 'Pretty sneaky of you Satsuki.'

Robbie attention was soon snatched from him when he saw a group of men, who looked like the mercenary belonging to the Kuroinu Gang, except the detail that caught Robbie's eye was the lack of scar on them. Although he did not say anything, the elder Reyes was concern with the experience these guy actually had.

Then, out of the blue, clacking noise coming from the distance caught the group's attention. Everyone turned to see at two knight, all dressed up in appropriate gear, but the person in front of the group caught Robbie's eye.

The person was a woman, with short red hair, amber colored eyes, and a narrow pale face with a black headband covering her forehead. She wore an orange vest with a fur collar that clung to her bombshell of a body while mildly exposing her chest and abdominal and a brown belt. Lastly, the woman sported purplish blue pants that also clung to her shapely thighs.

"Lady Maia!" Sastuki shouted as she bowed in the mercenary turned noble's presence.

Robbie was about to do the same until he saw Maia wave her hands nonchalantly at the trio "No need to get all formal and what not." The red haired woman spoke up, with a tint of red decorating her cheeks.

Robbie and Satsuki looked shocked at Maia's attitude, with Satsuki being the most vocal "But Lady Maia, you're one of the Seven most renown Ruler in all of Eostia. How can you expect anyone to act so informal around you?!"

Maia, who looked even more embarrass now as she was reminded of her newly acquired title, only responded "I've been a on the road since I was born, but I've been a Noble for about six months now. So what that tell you?"

However, after seeing the conflicted expression on the young Nun's face, Maia could only sign in defeat as she muttered "Oh forget it." Recomposing herself, the merc turned ruler then said "Rochester and Gawain here will be acting as your escort while you and the kids are in the Valley." She gestured the representative knights as she introduced them.

Said knights bowed to the Sister of the church and Maia continued "And those guys over their maybe newbies, but they got plenty of muscle to get you through your little field trip."

The group let out a low, disappointing groan.

Maia was about to speak against the rookies, but someone else beat her to it. "You guy aren't getting paid to grumble." A voice, that made everyone, especially the mercenary, jump came from a massively built man, with dark skin, a five o' clock shadow that decorated his chin, dressed in cloths that hid the heavy armor underneath, and a massive broadsword was seen clipped to his back and a red shoulder plate with the picture of a Dog head, and sword.

Everyone presence instantly recognized the man as Volt, the Leader of the Kuroinu Mercenary army.

Volt, ignoring the looks of awe from the children, walked right up to the rookies and leered at them before saying "You guys are getting paid to keep a few kids safe, when you guys should be doing this for free!"

"But Boss…" One of the grunts tried to complain, but Volt wouldn't hear any of it.

"No Buts…!" The Leader of the Merc snapped "You're getting paid just to walk around the valley for a couple hours and that's that. Now if I hear another peep out of any of you, you'll be walking around the Valley for nothing." Volt ordered, his tone daring the rookies to challenge him.

It came as no surprise for Maia, when not one of the newbies made a sound, or even looked anything less than scared.

Volt nodded, before turning to Maia and said "Sorry for butting Lady Maia." He smiled at his former Associate with a shit-eating grin.

Maia, for her part, only shook her head while muttering "Whatever…" Before returning her attention to Sister Satsuki. "So we're all set?" The Queen of the Mercenaries asked the Nun.

The Sea-blue haired nun nodded in affirmative and said "Yes, we'll just explore the creeks in the Valley areas and be back by noon."

Maia smiled "Great!" She then turned to the children and shout "Okay you littler ankle-biters, are you ready to get this show on the road!"

The Children, including Gabriel cheered in excitement.

Maia smiled as she turned to her knights and said "Make sure their got nothing but Dirt on them."

The Knights Bowed to their Leader and shouted "Yes Madame."

Maia smiled before turning and frowning at the band of Mercenaries. "And you guys better behave yourselves, Okay." She added with a little glare.

After hearing nothing but groans, the newly appointed Princess Knight sharped her glare and rested her left hand on her sword hilt, straightening up the men's act much to Maia's satisfaction.

Robbie, on the other hand, knelt down to his brother, looked him straight in the eye and said "Now, You'll remember to listen to Sister Satsuki and the guards, alright?"

"Gotcha!" Gabriel nodded in compliance to his older Brother's request.

Gently rubbing his little brother's head, Robbie smiled and "That's my bro!"

Soon after, the two knights, the band of Mercs, and the group of children and one nun, all left through the wooden gates, with the Older Reyes watching on, praying to whatever deity was listening, that nothing would go wrong.

'Don't jinx it Kid.' Ellie pipped up, but Robbie ignored the comment and made his way to the blacksmith shop.

Once there, Robbie began to stork the fires and bring out the pliers, the Hammers, the Anvil, and all the other fun blacksmithing stuff Robbie was force to get out because…

"There's my Number One Apprentice Blacksmith!" A loud voice balled out, causing Robbie to look over at the entrance to see a Four foot, dark skin, black-bearded dwarf, dressed in brown leather cloths, with a red and yellow checkered Bandanna holding back his Black dreadlocks.

"Number One Apprentice Blacksmith!?" Robbie shouted out at the owner of the Shop, "I'm the only apprentice that keeping this crap shop in business Dain!"

The Dwarf, Dain as he was called, began to cry heavily at Reyes's words. "How cruel…" He sobbed "I took you and your Brother in when you have no place to go! I fed you, and clothed you, and taught you everyth…" The overdramatic Dwarf was then bombarded with an apron, and gloves.

"Just shut up and suit up old man!" Robbie ordered with a smile and resumed on checking up on the fire.

While compiling, Dain couldn't help but grumble "Lousy, ungrateful brat! Ordering me around in my own shop like he's the boss!" After finishing adjusting his apron, he began to fit his gloves on as he bowled out "I built this place from the ground up you hear me…!" He emphasized his point by smacking his gloved hand on the wall, which caused a shelf on said wall to rattle, which caused the tools on the shelf to fall off and strike the poor drawf on the head.

Throughout the pained groans, Robbie continued to work despite his teacher's injures. "We better step up are game today Dain." Reyes spoke up "With the Princess Knight here, we just might make enough money to afford a shop that doesn't want to hurt you."

Dain perked up at this and started to grin as he moved to the bins of sharpening stones. "Oh, hoping to swoon one of the lovely to your Humble adore to carina her…" His speech was once again interrupted.

"I highly doubt I'm Lady Maia's type." Robbie spoke up as he placed three raw blades in the furnace as his attempts to ignore his master's provocative speeches.

"Oh…" Dain's eyes quirked at the opportunity that was presented to him "Your already know the name of your lovely Bride-to…"

Robbie swiftly twisted his back and looked stressed as he playfully shouted "Come man, I know those ears of your work so listen to what your favorite apprentice has to say."

"Oh alright…" Dain groaned in disappointment, much to the relief of Robbie Reyes.

Aalst, the playful torment continued "I see you're still hung up over Dearest Sister Satsuki…"

Slamming his head against the wall in frustration, Robbie groaned out "I told you a hundred times, Sister Satsuki is a Nun of the Church…"

"Which only adds to the epic level of allure that you possess. You, who I best describe as an ungrateful, talentless nobody, was able to charm a Member of our Esteem Church." Dain continued to rant with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Ignoring you now." Robbie declared as he resumed his work.

Dain on the other hand, merely laughed "Deny it all you want Robbie, but the women are flocking to you like Fly's on Shit!"

Robbie let out a disgusted groan "I could have gone my entire life without hearing that!"

(Valley Area)

A few miles away from the village, Sister Satsuki watched as the children were playing around the creek. Splashing the water, flipping over rocks, and even chasing after the frogs and the dragonflies.

The Knights were pacing around the intermediate area, ready to spring into action if they even spot a single imp, while the mercenaries were spread out in pair, slacking off, but kept their hands on their swords.

The Sister of the church decided to do a little surveillance herself. After swinging her head left and right, she spotted a shadow on the horizon.

"Sir Gawain…" Satsuki called out to one of the knights, who appeared by her side and looked in the direction she was facing and saw the shadow.

"That couldn't be a horde of monster, could it?" The Nun asked the knight.

Gawain, griming at the sight, only said "While I doubt it, it better to air on the side of caution."

Sister Satsuki nodded in agreement and turned towards the group of children, unaware at the eyes leering at her in the bushes.

(The Village Blacksmith Shop)

Robbie and Dain had finished refining the last of the backup weapons in the two barrels, when the bell around the wall began to ring, causing both blacksmiths to look at to see the villagers and knights running around.

"While I'm incline to believe that just a drill, my guts telling me we better get the shop together." Dain commented as he made a break for the Hammer and plier set, only to trip and fall, banging his head against the table.

Robbie, grabbing his own tools while furiously glancing outside said "Well, seeing as that you fourth fall today…" The Apprenticed Blacksmith heard clanking and turned to see knights running for the east gates. Sprinting over to the entrance, the young Blacksmith apprentice yelled "Hey, What going on?!"

One of the three knights looked back at the citizen and replied "One of the sentries had spotted a horde of monsters coming from the North!" he hastily explained.

Robbie's eye's widened as he heard the confirmed news and said "Have the kids returned?!" Panic evident in his words, but his question was left unanswered as the lone knight ran back to his group.

Dain, after soothing his head, spoke up "We better start stroking the fires kid…" he trailed off as glanced over to see his apprenticed gone. Sighing in frustration, Dain slapped himself on the face before muttering "Damn kid gonna get himself killed…" after pressing his hand against the work bench "Keep an eye on him, will ya…" Suddenly, a small black piece of the dwarf's shadow separated from him and begun to follow the elder Reyes.

Robbie sprinted through the road, narrowly missing the panic citizens until he caught sight of the gates and the knights and mercenaries surrounding the area. Before the Elder Reyes attempted to march over and ask for their assistant, the group of protectors began to shut the gates, boarding it up with thick planks while the bands of knights and mercs prepared themselves on the other side.

Gritting his teeth in Frustration Robbie tried to think of another way of getting outside, still under the assumption that his brother and the others were still out on their field trip.

 _"How about you stop bitching and get out there yourself kid…"_ Ellie spoke up, doing all he could to contain the excitement in his voice.

Robbie heard the idea and responded with 'But what about the…'

 _'Kid, the longer you spend time arguing with me, the less time your brother has…'_ Ellie interjected _'And I don't even want to take into account that pretty little thing with those kids.'_

Robbie's eyes widen as the image of Sister Satsuki being torn apart invaded his thought.

Oh if she was only so lucky.

With a frustrated groan, Robbie made a b-line to the nearest ally, and stepped into the shadowy wall, which rippled as he walk into it.

Once Robbie regained his bearings, the Elder Reyes found himself in a contraption he was all too familiar with, but at the same time it was something never seen before in this land.

It was a Black with white stripe Dodge Charger muscle car.

Robbie hastily twisted the keys to the ignition on, lighting the engine to the sparingly used vehicle, moved the stick into drive and slammed the gas petal, racing out of the cave it was hidden in and back to the village, all the while, his car's tire tracks slow start to catch fire.

(The Valley)

Saying Satsuki was scared was a fierce understatement, but as armed imps ambushed her group, killing off the knights while the mercenaries' either fled, or were killed, the children's safety was all the concerned the Nun at the moment.

So after corralling the little ones underneath some bushes, she ordered them to remain there while she drew the monsters away from them.

Oh how rare do thing go as planned.

As soon as she gained ten feet from the children, an imp jumped her, resulting in her collapsing, but not without a fight.

The young nun thrashed around in an attempt to throw off the miniature monster, which she managed. Sadly as she made it to her feet, the creature took it dagger and stabbed her through her dress into the ground.

Swinging around, Satsuki used her leg to kick the imp in the face and away from her.

Once more Satsuki attempted to make a break for it, but another pair of imps managed to get the jump on her and pinned her down more effectively.

Of course, the blue-haired nun attempted to struggle out of their collective grips, but once thunderous stomps became more pronounced. Satsuki stopped struggling and looked up in terror as a pair of orcs, armed with freshly-blood covered clubs, gazing down at her frame, smiling as they figured out she was indeed a female.

In a blink of an eye, Sister Satsuki's robes were torn apart by the orc that leaned over her, so that she was exposed from her breast all the way down to her womanhood. At this point, the nun began to struggle even more, thrashing around, hoping to get away.

However one of the imps, now fed up with her struggling, drew his knife and pressed it lightly to her neck in an effort to keep her still. Which was successful as the sister didn't move in fear of the blade fatally nicking her neck.

The Children could only look on in horror at the scene, wanting to help, but unable to overcome their fear.

Gabriel was no different from his friend's in that regards, but the look on Sister Satsuki's face just made the boy's blood boil. Gabriel shut his eyes in frustration in an attempt to tune out the Nun's ordeal.

Only to scream out as he leaped out of the bushes and charged at the monsters.

Only to be backhanded by one of the orcs.

The younger Reyes skidded across the ground face first before halting. The sting from the hit sent the boy into a daze that left him unaware of his surroundings, from Sister Satsuki screams, to the approaching orc to the laughing imps, to some thunder being heard in the distant.

On that notes the imps, the orcs and the humans began to notice the thunder becoming louder and growing closer, on a sunny day no less.

Suddenly, a massive, black, object leaped out of nowhere and slammed into the orc standing over Gabriel that spun in midair so the back of it struck the orc over Sister Satsuki.

The strange object landed on the dirt and with it still, the imps and humans could finally see the object looked like a small funny shaped carriage, which was black as the night, with the exception of some grey outline on the front and on top of object was an equally grey…no one really know what to make any of it.

Then with a clicking sound and the side door of the carriage opened up to reveal a breath taking sight for both human's and monsters alike.

While the form was human shaped, dressed in a smooth jet-black leather cloths with two mirror-facing white sevens decorating the chest of the cloths, with a chain that looped around his right shoulder, but the detail that really drew the masses attention was the flaming skull that looked more like a bone made helmet with a hole in the crown of the forehead where flames were being vented out from within the…

The only word that came to mind was 'demon'.

The 'Demon' on the other hand, grabbed his chain and whipped it out to extend it. Then lashing it out to sweep off the imps that surrounded the Sister before using the momentum to wrap around the orc that stood near Gabriel.

The monster snared as the red hot chain wrapped around him, tying his arms to his side and was then lifted off the ground with a mighty tug.

The hot headed demon hurled the orc away into the nearest tree, causing the plant to snap in half be the impact and the monster laying on the ground, unconscious.

The second orc managed to bite through the pain it was still feeling, let out a roar as it got up and charged at its attacker.

The Demon turned in the monster's direction to investigate the noise, only to quick duck to the side as the orc swung it club. He followed up by delivering an uppercut right into the monster chin, causing him to drop his club and stumble backwards.

The demon took this moment to jump at the orc to throw a sucker punch, effectively knocking out the monster at it hit the ground.

With the orcs down and the imps having fled, the demon turned his attention towards the child who was gazing up at him in a mix of fear and wonder.

The demon walked over, despite the child slightly jerking away from him, and knelt down and looked over him.

Gabriel, who was awestruck by the appearance of his and his friend savior. While the normal reaction would include screaming, or even thrashing, The younger Reyes couldn't help but e transfixed by the being in front of him, like the thing was forcing him to remember something he didn't know about.

" **Are you alright?"** the demon spoke to the boy with the most unexpected question.

While Sister Satsuki was stunned by the whole thing, she still possessed enough sense to ask her own question "What are you?" she spoke in a quiet voice, that seemed more like a squeak.

The demon looked behind him, before quickly spinning back towards Gabriel and then replying **"I'm the Ghost Rider."**

The name bewildered the sister of the church as much his behavior. Such example included, he was facing away from her as he answered her.

Suddenly, she felt something lightly brush her shoulder she then turned to see her outfit sliding off and with it, remembering her exposed breast.

Shrieking at the realization at her nudity, she flung her arms across her chest and doubled over as to cover herself up.

It dawned on the Ghost Rider, or as he rather know himself as Robbie, that there were other were supposed to be others in the group.

" **Sister Satsuki, where are the other kids?"** Robbie asked.

The Nun's was snapped out of her embarrassment as she was reminded of the other children, but how did the demon know about them.

How did he know her name for that matter?

Robbie realized his slip up, but rather than make up some sort of excuse, he will his car to move next him and popped the trunk opened.

" **Hop into the back here, and it will take you back to the village."** Robbie motioned the back of the car, promise of an escape would distract her.

Only for even more question to start flourishing in the young nun that prevented her from accepting the invitation.

Robbie mentally slapped himself on the head in frustration, but he kept himself in checked as not to scare, but seeing no other option that would speed up the rescue, he said **"Look, Sister Satsuki, I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but please…"** He extended his hand out to the nun **"Believe me when I say you guys need to go!"**

It took near a full, and agonizingly, slow minute for the sister to hesitantly grab the demon dubbed Ghost Rider's hand, while still using the other to cover herself up.

Once she was one her feet, Satsuki eyed the brush that shelter the other children and nodded, and just like that, the children left their hideout.

Robbie groaned as the children kept their distance from him, but hopefully once he showed them their ticket out of here, they would be less suspicious.

After letting go of Sister Satsuki's hand and picking up his brother, Robbie made his way to the truck of the car and looked down at his brother while saying **"Don't worry…"**

Gabriel couldn't think of a response quick enough as he was lowered into the strange carriage. But instead of feeling a solid floor, he felt like we was being surrounded by water with the darkness occupying his vision.

Then Gabriel disappeared, scaring Satsuki, but before she could voice her concern, a stomping noise, followed by a roar had grasped the group' attention.

Just like that Robbie yelled **"Get In, now!"**

Before the order was registered, a beast, which they could see was a huge red-skin, singled horned cyclops, thundered out of nowhere and charged at the group.

Robbie in turn charged at the monster himself, while gripping the knife that was attached to his chain.

Once the monster and demon were about to ram into each other, The Ghost Rider duck under the cyclops' legs, while using his to drag behind him. Afterwards the monster got tangled up by the chain and fell face first.

Satsuki, after observing the start of the brawl, decided to forsaken any teaching that dealt with the subject of trusting demons, and ushered the other children to the strange carriage and begun to load them in the back. Although each didn't hide their fear at the strange feeling of sinking into the back, Satsuki regrettable forced herself to prioritize their potential safety over their discomforts.

After sending the fifth and final child into the abnormal contraption, The Sister jumped as a crunch rang right behind her. Satsuki spun around to see the cyclops pin down the Ghost Rider under its hands, while its victim struggled against the monster weight and the dimming flames on the demon's head weren't a positive sight.

Satsuki saw the Demon struggle, and couldn't help but feel an ounce of fear rattling her core. Not Fear for herself, not Fear for her and the children's savior.

The Sister glanced around to find anything that could assist her, and eyes the knife that was attached to the rider's chain, laying away from the fray.

The Sister made a b-line for the weapon, grabbed it before rushing back and stabbing the monster in the arm.

The monster let a pained roar ring out before backhanding the girl.

With that, the flame glowed brighter, before the Ghost Rider let out his own roar that unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth.

The flames collided with the Cyclops' face, burning his flesh and incinerating his eye. Which he followed up by howling in pain and clutching his face in an attempt to sooth his agony, all the while rolling on the ground away from his would-be-victim.

Said Pers…Demon got back on his feet after shrugging off the attack he was forced to pull off. Ghost Rider then glanced at Sister Satsuki.

" **Thanks…"**

Sister Satsuki would have responded if The Ghost Rider hadn't scooped her up with his one arm under her legs and while the other cradled her back. While the demon was jogging, The Nun couldn't help but blush as she realized she was being carried like a princess would be. She even noted how the demon seemed to be looking forward, as if he was being driven to get her to safety above all else.

Little did she realize, cause of her daydreaming, the Ghost Rider was trying to avoid looking down at the Sister because her breast were completely exposed.

Once they were at his ride, The Ghost Rider gently placed her in the back as he did the first child and watched her disappear from his grasp.

The final thing that the young nun saw was the Flaming head of her savior looking down at her as the Darkness over took her.

Then, light began to shine once more as her bearings returned to see she was in court yard behind the church. What truly brought a smile of relief and joy to her face was the sight of the children, dazed and confused, but alive and well.

(Outside the Village)

Robbie could only stare down from the hill, internally struggling with himself as he witnessed the battle between the humans and the monsters.

With the village surrounded by the Monsters, the troops were split into four different section, each guarding the east, west, north and south gates.

While the north, east and west gates seemed to be holding back the hordes of monsters, the south seem to be barely holding their ground.

Which was all the Ghost Rider needed to rev up his car, roll down the hill and plow the vermin down.

Everyone was surprised by the intrusion that the soldiers only gawked at the sight of the metal, horse-less carriage sending imps flying, and orc tumbling.

The Monster recovered from their shock thanks to their rage and went to attack the interloper. While the Imps jumped onto the metal carriage and tried to stab it with their knife, only for their weapon barely made a mark.

Robbie revved up his car once more and twist the wheel so that his car could perform the donut spins. Which successfully sent the imps rocketing through the air and off his ride.

However, his spins came to abrupt halt as a pair of orcs charge at him and use their combined strength to stop his car. Once they were sure the carriage wasn't move, they began slamming their fists repeatedly against the contraption.

Robbie decided it was time to get up close and personal with these brutes. He phased out of his car through the roof and suckered punch one of the orc, while using his chain to snake around the neck of the other orc. Once he landed on the ground, he lank on the chain to drag orc down onto its back before jump back to it and stomp on its face.

The Ghost Rider jumped into the fray and began brawling with all manners of monster. Whether he was throwing his fist, lashing out his chain, or his enemy tried to tackle him alone or together, Robbie bobbed and weaved through their assaults to deliver his own.

The remaining soldiers and merc only looked on in fear, confusion and awe as a demon of all thing was fighting a horde of monsters.

That statement alone got their brains doing somersaults.

However, Robbie he begun to thin out the crowd that when the big guy showed up.

Unlike the orcs he had come across, this once was at least twice the size of a normal orc, with a thick club the he held with his right hand. The only other different between it and the other was that his eyes were a deep green as oppose to red like the other monsters were and grey hair.

The Orc Boss took a few steps forward, but when he heard his troops following, he raised his free hand to halt their advancement. In turn, the remaining monster stood back, but showed sign of reacting when ordered.

After the Orc glanced back at his fellow monsters, he look down at Robbie, showing no fear by his appearance. Then it opened its mouth.

"Why…?" It, to the shock and amazement to the Ghost Rider and all the humans on the battle field, spoke to the demon.

Robbie, to his credit, continued to stare at the boss orc despite it revealing it previously unknown intelligent.

 **"What?"** He responded in turn.

The Orc narrowed his eyes as he said "Why do you fight against us."

 **"That none of your business…"** The Ghost Rider snapped at the monster.

The Orc answered the show of aggression with his own growl. "Fine…" slightly disappointed by the demon refusal to answer his question. Though his frustration was mothering compared to the rage he felt knowing this demon harmed his brethren.

With that, the Orc brought his club down.

Robbie jumped to the left before glancing to see the weapon creating an indent where he previously stood.

Robbie lashed his chain at the behemoth, only for the orc to swing his club in his direction. The Orc's club managed to hit him, sending him skidding across the grass and dirt before slamming against another orc, who wrapped his arms around the demon as to hold him in place.

Robbie managed to get over his daze to see the orc boss charging at him with his club raised above his head.

The Ghost Rider, acting quickly, activated his car to barrel down the field, ram into the legs of the orc boss before slamming into the orc that held him, after he phased through the car.

Robbie directly took control of his vehicle to spin it around, slamming the back into the orc before facing the boss orc once more. While gripping his wheel, the engine roared and skidded on the ground before launching toward the leader.

The Orc took the seconds he had by rubbing his hands against the club, which started to glow a faint purple within the cracks of the club. Then quickly slamming the weapon on the ground, the move caused a slab of earth to shift upward.

Robbie, unable to stop his car in time, crashed into the slab and slammed against his wheel, knocking the wind out of him. He managed to look up to see the orc raising his club once more.

The Ghost Rider willed his car to back up while he jumped through the windshield and lashed his chain to curl around the orcs neck. He landed behind the behemoth and pulled the chains to strangle the monster.

While all this was indeed happening, the soldiers and mercs still couldn't believe what they were witnessing. A Demon of all things, which was, in a biblical sense, supposed to commit atrocities that surpassed the monsters of the north by a leap and a bound.

Yet, right in front of them, giving the middle finger to logic, was a demon in a horse-less, black carriage, actually taking on an army of monsters before tussling with the leader of the horde himself. And what were they doing? Standing their watching the whole thing with their heads up their asses.

The Monster weren't any better. They couldn't disobey their leader due to their reliant on their pack mentality. While it was true they went wild on the villager as they pleased, but their leader, Djura, kept them in line when needed. Not to say they weren't loyal to the Boss orc, even in their blood-thirsty/sexual-driven state.

The Ghost Rider wasn't minding the spectator. No, his mind was occupied with him flying through the air because the orc ripped the chain off his throat and yanked its owner off the ground, twirling him in the air before slamming him against the ground.

Djura looked down at his enemy and lifted his foot to place it of the demon's chest.

Robbie struggled against the added weight pinning him down. The orc raising his club, which was once more glowing, caused the Ghost Rider to summon whatever strength he could muster, and unleashed a burst of flames the seared the orc's face.

The pain caused the orc to release his club and grasp his face, only once empowered club met ground, an explosion sent the orc flying off his feet.

Robbie took this moment to roll to the side of the descending monster, and wrap his chain around the orc.

The Remaining orc troops, seeing their leader in distress charged forward, only for the Ghost Rider to swing his captive at them, knocking them down in bundles. After a few more swings, Robbie slammed Djura down. Following up by lifting The Orc boss off the ground then unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth, causing the orc to howl from the pain.

Djura was too busy processing the pain to notice the strange carriage charging at him, until it phased through the demon and rammed right into him.

Djura was sent flying through the air once more and landed on the ground, sliding until he collided with one of his unconscious soldiers.

Robbie began to walk towards the remaining monster, dragging his chain along the ground. Just when he was ten paces away, the orc boss raised a single hand and opened his mouth.

"Please, I yield…" Djura pleaded "Kill me, but please…spare my men…"

Robbie actually paused at this. A monster actually begging for it kind mercy instead of its own. Something wasn't added up.

" **Why would I do that?"** Robbie tighten his grip on his chain as he stare down at the monster. **"How many woman pleaded to you guys, and were still raped?!"**

Djura flinched at the accusation, not because of the words themselves, but the truth behind them. "You don't understand…" he hung his head in shame, but continued "We don't want to live like this…"

" **What?!"** Robbie was now getting more confused than ever with a creature, whose species had an infamous reputation for terrorizing villages and all the horrors that came with it, just admitted that his kind didn't want any part of it.

"We're plague by something…" the Orc raised his head to stare the demon directly in the eyes…or what counts as them. "Our Queen is trying to help us, but even then we can't help ourselves."

Robbie absorbed this, but it was still a lot to process for just a couple of sentences, on the premise that it was the truth.

A large amounts of clanking caught the Ghost Rider's and the orc's attention. Facing behind them to see a large group of soldier, all battered and worn out. In front of the army was none other than Lady Maia and Volt, both who looked just as injured as the soldiers, but transfixed by the scene before them.

Not so silent whisper were echoing throughout the crowd, some of wonderment, other in fear, moreover questioned the origins of the demon and what to do now.

Robbie couldn't decide between fleeing and leaving the orcs fate in the hands of their would-be-victims, or follow the part of him that wanted to believe what the orc boss said and spare the group.

' _I say leave them to the villagers, find a nice spot to kickback, relax, and enjoy the festivities.'_ Ellie suggested out loud.

'But doesn't seem odd to you?' Robbie dared asked his Uncle, a deranged hit-man, for some input.

Only to receive a sigh _'Kids, even if he telling the truth, what good will it do you to let these guys go?'_

Robbie tried to think of a response, but Ellie cut him off _'Let these guys go, and the army going to be on your ass even if you get away, but…'_

The Ghost Rider shut his uncle out of his ramble to ask 'But what if the orc was telling the truth?'

"What the hell are you?" a voice cracked Robbie out of his trance to see Volt and Maia stepping forward, their weapons stealth, but any seasoned warrior could tell they were ready to draw when ready.

Robbie made his decision, but hoped it wouldn't comeback to bite him.

The Engines of his car roared out, freighting the soldiers, before moving between him and the army.

Robbie turned away from the army, who now started to draw their weapons, stare down at the orc and say **"Get out of here."**

Djura looked just as surprised as his brethren and the soldier of the Shield alliance. "Really?!"

Robbie nodded **"Yes, but tell you queen this. If this happens again here, or anywhere else, I'm coming for her."**

The Orc expression turned grim as he now understood he was being used as a messenger, and a threat at that. However, this did not deter his gratefulness that his kind life were now spared.

The Orc boss got back up to his feet before making a light bow. "Thank you." Was all he said before turning to the remaining orc forces, given the silent signal to retreat, which no one opposed.

Robbie and the Alliance watched as the monsters fell back on the plain that surrounded the village. Although a few soldiers attempted to chase after them, Volt held them back without taking his eyes off the demon that single handedly saved the village.

Maia was in a mental game of tug of war with herself as she was debating between charging at the monsters, or just let them go, with the hopes that this demon was going to keep its word. By the time she was close to making decision, the monsters were already too far away to be bothered chasing after, with only the demon remaining.

The Ghost Rider, now seeing the remaining monsters gone, turned back to the army behind him, contemplating whether he should introduce himself or not.

' _Leave them...'_ Ellie forfeited his two-cents in the decision _'This ain't L.A. kid. I doubt their going to be as welcoming.'_

Robbie decided to take this advice and summoned his car to him. After hopping into it, he sped off to until he entered the valleys where he normally kept his car. All the while transforming back to his normal human form.

After turning off the engine and stepping out of the vehicle into the shadows that coated the walls of the cave. A minute later he arrived in the very alleyway he disappeared in previously.

Robbie hasty exited the alley and made a b-line for the church. Running past all the scared villagers and frantic soldiers to the front of the church where he was greeted by a large crowd of women and children.

"Gabe!" Robbie weaseled his way through the crowd, looking left and right for his brother. "Gabe!"

"Robbie!" A young and familiar voice rang out despite the commotion, The Elder Reyes spun around to see his Younger brother huddled together with the other children.

Gabe, upon seeing his older brother, ran up to him and both brother hugged each other. Both universal glad to be with each other once more.

"Are you ok?!" Robbie noticed the bandages on Gabe's Forehead.

Before the child could respond, another voice caught the brother's attention. "Take it easy Gabriel, you wounds still haven't healed up." Both turned to see Sister Satsuki approaching the pair, fully dressed in a new robe.

Robbie did a quick once over on the nun before speaking up "What happened out there?"

Before the Sister of the Church could answer, Gabe, who was now bubbling with excitement, began to retell his encounter with the monsters. "Robbie it was awesome! I mean, one minute we were having fun, then the next these monster appeared, and then the Ghost Rider showed up and beat them all up and then…"

Robbie only smiled as the child of the trio began rambled on about his adventure.

However, a silver of Robbie's shadow detached itself from him and into the wall before making its way into a pure white space and landed in a black and white swirling, lanky hand.

"Well now, let see how things are progressing."

* * *

Well here the Latest Chapter, in my library.

Now to answers some questions I see coming up about Robbie's abilities.

(1)Unlike other Ghost Rider, who are possesses fragments of the Spirit of Vengeance Zarathos, Robbie is possessed by his satanic empowered/ murderer Uncle Ellie Marrow.

(2) Robbie does possess a psychic connection to his car (or rather Ellie Marrow's car) which allows him to manipulate or have it fight alongside him, plus Robbie can even phase through it. [As seen in All-New Ghost Rider issue 12]

(3) Robbie can teleport into his car from a fair distance as long as he can visualize his vehicle and he moves in a shadow.

[As seen in All-New Ghost Rider issue 3]

(4) Regarding Note 4, he can also teleport people in the back of the car to location he can visualizes.

[As seen in All-New Ghost Rider issue 5]

Any other questions, I'll try to answer you through PM.

To quote Raven from the six episode animated Show 'Spicy City' "They Say Romance has become a Lost Art, But art only becomes lost when it becomes Hard Work."


End file.
